A Very Weasley Christmas
by Dancing Irish Girl
Summary: Traditions. Long established customs or beliefs that have been past from one generation to the next. But in the Weasley house, it just means chaos. Kick back and relax at The Burrow and join in the festive cheer with everyone's favourite family!
1. Part One

**_I was in a very Christmas-y mood this week and decided to spread a bit of festive cheer through the antics of The Weasley/Potters :) If you too are feeling particularly Christmas-y then please read and enjoy and if you smile, giggle, laugh (or maybe even shed a small tear) then review and continue to spread that all too important festive spirit! Christmas is only four days away after all... :D _**

**A Very Weasley Christmas  
Part One**

Traditions. Defined as long established customs or beliefs that have been passed on from one generation to the next. That's what the word "Traditions" meant to everyone. Except of course, to the twenty seven current residents of The Burrow. To them, it meant bedlam, chaos, pandemonium, shouting, crying, yelling, fighting, bangs, screams, tantrums, cooking, cleaning and the odd bit of Quidditch. It was tradition that all The Weasleys gathered in The Burrow to celebrate the festive season together. And so all of the above applied.

The small house was packed to bursting point. Each of the Weasley children had taken to their old bedrooms, bringing spouses and children with them. Andromeda was sleeping on the sofa and Teddy was with Harry and Ginny. Molly and Arthur had their bedroom to themselves.

Christmas Eve had been spent preparing the meal they would eat the following day, hanging the last of the decorations, wrapping the last of the presents (when the children weren't looking), drinking eggnog and, of course, listening to Celestina Warbeck on the wireless. The thirteen children were put to bed at nine o'clock (Teddy and Victoire protesting greatly) and the adults sat up, laughing into the early hours of the morning, enjoying the calm before the storm. It was now almost four in the morning and a small four year old girl was waking up.

Lily Potter sat up from her small camp bed and rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to see through the darkness. Her long red hair fell in curls around her faces and her brown eyes remained groggy. Three more camp beds stood close to hers, each carrying one of her three older brothers. The double bed against the wall was where her parents slept soundly in each other's arms. The wind outside Ginny's old bedroom window howled and the lights and bells hanging outside lashed the side of the house. The jingling sound made Lily perk up as the thought of Father Christmas and his flying reindeer crossed her four year old mind.

Lily reached over and prodded the nearest person to her. A sleepy moan told her it was Teddy, her oldest brother. Lily always considered Teddy her brother, just as much as James or Albus. But the truth was Teddy's parents had been killed when he was just a baby and Lily's dad, Harry, who was his godfather, had welcomed him into the Potter family fold. He lived with his grandmother, but Lily still counted him as a brother. And secretly, he was her favourite too.

'Teddy' the little girl whispered to the sleepy teenager beside her.

'What Lily?' Teddy moaned, pulling his bed covers over his head.

'Has Father Christmas come yet?' Lily asked, poking Teddy again.

'No, not yet Lils, go back to sleep' Teddy told her.

Lily's bottom lip pouted out. Then what had that jingling been, outside the window?

'Okay' she said finally and lay back down in her bed again.

On the other side of the room, Harry and Ginny smiling at each other, glad Teddy had been quick with his answer and that the little girl had believed him.

A little over an hour later, another little figure sat up in his bed. His black hair was even more messed than usual and he squinted into the darkness, for without his glasses he couldn't see a thing. The six year old rubbed his green eyes sleepily and looked over the little mounds on the camp beds that held his two brothers and his little sister. He quietly got up from his bed, picked up his glasses and placed them on his face and stumbled over to the window. It was still completely dark outside but in the distance, almost too far away to see, little Christmas lights shone. Albus Potter smiled. Trust the Lovegoods to have the wackiest Christmas lights in the country. He gigged to himself but tried to muffle the sounds, so as to not wake his parents or siblings. He was on his way back to his bed when someone sat up quickly in his bed, as if he had got a fright.

'Albus, what are you doing out of bed?' Teddy whispered to his little brother.

Albus froze guiltily. 'I just woke up, Teddy. Has Father Christmas come yet?' he asked, then quickly stumbled back into his bed.

Teddy sighed. 'Not yet. I tell you what, I'll wake you up when he comes okay?' he suggested. The six year old nodded excitedly and yanked his covers back up to his chin.

'I'll go back asleep right now, Teddy' the little boy promised and immediately shut his eyes. Teddy shook his head at the child's innocence and he too went back to sleep. Again, Harry and Ginny grinned at the whispered conversation they had just heard.

Not a half hour later, the door of bedroom creaked open and a small redheaded boy crept in. His blue eyes glinted with mischief as he tiptoed over to the camp bed near the wall and poked it's occupant, who gave a sleepy grunt in reply.

'James...wake up' Freddie Weasley whispered to his cousin, poking him again. The boy in the bed sat up. His black hair was as messy as ever, his brown eyes bleary.

'Freddie?' the seven year old asked, pushing his hair back from his face.

'Yeah, come on! Let's go see what Santa brought' Freddie said, smiling.

James had just swung his legs over the edge of his camp bed, when someone sat up and a wand tip ignited and shone right at the two boys.

'Freddie! Go back to bed or I'm telling Angelina' Teddy threatened.

Freddie's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the threat but he was left with no doubt that Teddy would tell if he didn't scarper quickly. So he did so without looking back.

'Spoil sport!' James whispered furiously at his brother.

Teddy just shrugged, whispered 'Nox', his wand tip went out and he lay back down.

This time Ginny couldn't help but let out a little giggle and immediately, the two eldest boys were sitting up again. She sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 5:45. Just then, they heard someone stumbling around on one of the floors below them.

'Just a few more minutes, James. I think that's Santa Claus now so we'll just wait a little longer, until he's gone' Ginny told her son.

'But I wanna see him!' the seven year old insisted.

'But then, he'll take your presents away' Ginny warned. James immediately lay back down in his bed.

Within the next ten minutes, the rest of the children scattered around the house started to wake. Ginny could hear Fleur's accented voice admonishing her son for pulling his sister's hair. Next door, excitedly giggling told her Roxanne was now awake and annoying Freddie. A thump from above told her Hugo had fallen from his bed in his haste to get up. Harry sighed beside her.

'And so it begins' he whispered. Ginny smiled and slipped out of the bed. She went over to her daughter who was still sound asleep and gently shook her.

'Lily' she said quietly in a sing song voice. 'Flower, do you want to see what Father Christmas brought?' Lily's eyes fluttered open.

Harry had gone to wake a snoring Albus. He sat down on the bed and poked the little boy's nose. 'Al...time to see what Santa brought' he whispered to his son. Albus' eyes flew open.

Next to them, Teddy sat up again. 'Why do we have to get up so early during the holidays? It's worse than being in school' he moaned.

'Now Teddy, don't you remember when you were a child?' Ginny asked while picking Lily up into her arms.

'Yeah, but I wasn't as bad as these three! They've been waking me up all night' the teenager complained.

Harry snorted. 'Teddy, you were far worse than this lot. When you were younger, we used to find you asleep on the stairs because you'd snuck downstairs to see Santa. I would have to carry you back to bed and not an hour later, you'd be down there again' he said smiling.

Teddy blushed. 'I don't remember that' he said.

'Well we sure do' Ginny told him, smiling.

'Come on, let's go downstairs, already!' James complained.

Albus climbed out of the bed, put his glasses back on and then held his arms up to his father who quickly scooped him up.

'I think you're getting too big for lifts, mate' Harry told him.

Albus shook his head furiously. 'Nope, I'm not!'

James was already at the door, almost pulling it off it's hinges in his haste to get downstairs. But as he darted through the door onto the landing, there was a squeal, a bang and two thumps. Teddy rushed after him to see what had happened. James and Louis were both sprawled across the carpet, evidently having just bashed into each other. They both burst out laughing and then helped each other up. Just then Ron and Hermione descended the stairs from the attic room, Hermione holding Hugo and Ron carrying Rose, who was still dozing on his shoulder.

'Merry Christmas, mate' Ron said and clapped Harry on the shoulder. Albus reached out and slapped Ron back.

'Oi, watch it midget or I've give all your presents to Rosie' Ron teased.

'No! No give to Rosie!' Albus screamed. Harry and Ron laughed.

'Albus, stop talking like a baby' Ginny warned as she came out of her bedroom, still holding Lily. Lately, Albus had begun to talk like he had when he was two or three and although Harry did nothing to discourage him, Ginny corrected him whenever she heard it.

'Are we going to open presents or what, or else I'm going back to bed' Victoire said, joining them on the landing, Fleur, Bill and Dominique behind her. The twelve year old hadn't been as excited with Christmas this year as she had with the last, after Teddy had told her the truth about Father Christmas on Boxing Day. The little girl had been crushed but Teddy insisted that he was doing what was best for if everyone in Hogwarts knew she still believed, she would be teased. Andromeda had grounded him on the spot and Harry backed her up when Teddy had looked to his godfather for support.

'We're going, come on' Ginny told her, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders and leading the way downstairs to the kitchen.

Molly and Andromeda were already busy, cooking their tradition full fry Christmas breakfast. George and Angelina were trying to hold Freddie and Roxanne away from the living room door. Arthur and Charlie were sitting at the table, both cradling cups of coffee and looking tired. Since they were the ones with no kids, the delivering of hidden presents had fallen on them. They usually spent the night assembling different toys for the children and as a reward got the privilege of being first to open a present.

'Let's go!' Louis said loudly, running for the living room door.

'Louis, you know the rules. Not until everyone is here!' Bill warned his eight year old son.

Louis's eyes quickly scanned the room to see who was missing and when he figured out who it was he dashed half way back up the stairs and screamed, 'UNCLE PERCY! AUNT AUDREY! MOLLY! LUCY! COME THE HELL ON!'.

'Louis! Language!' Fleur scolded him.

'Pardon, Maman' Louis said as he rushed back over to stand next to the door.

Upon hearing Louis shouting, it took no more than thirty seconds for eight year old Molly and four year old Lucy to arrive in the kitchen, their parents coming more slowly.

'We have the best two sleepers in the country, yet we still get woken at dawn every single year' Percy said, taking a cup of coffee from his mother and rubbing a hand over his face sleepily. He was about to sit down at the table when Louis, Freddie and James shouted, 'COME ON!'

Percy straightened up immediately and smiled at his nephews in a way that said _I'd so love to kill you right now._

So the twenty seven people slowly made their way into the small living room. Teddy, Victoire and Dominique helped to distribute the presents under the tree.

'Granddad and Uncle Charlie first' Ginny said loudly as James started to tear open a present.

But once Arthur and Charlie had opened their first presents, the thirteen gathered children took that as an unsaid go ahead to open their own and suddenly their annual race had begun.

The adults watched on in amusement as Albus rushed through opening his presents, not bothering to stop and admire any of them, so he could beat James for once. Lily, Lucy and Roxanne got distracted, showing their presents to each other. Teddy and Victoire, considering themselves too old to partake in such childish games, were opening their presents slowly.

'Me finished! I win!' Albus shouted, not two minutes later.

'No! I win! I was done first!' Rose argued.

'No, you weren't! I was! Liar liar pants on fire!' Freddie shouted.

Angry at her cousin's taunting, Rose picked up one of her new toys and flung it at him, catching him right in the face. Freddie howled in pain and jumped at Rose. George and Ron quickly stepped in and pulled the fighting children apart.

'Okay, breakfast time' Molly called. Andromeda, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny followed her into the kitchen to help dish up while the men remained with the kids to clear away wrapping paper and help take some presents from their boxes.

'Dad, when can I try my new broom?' James asked, holding up his new toy broom that he had received from Arthur and Molly.

'Maybe after dinner, James' Harry told him, ruffling his son's hair.

'We can race' Freddie suggested, holding up his own new broom.

'And I'm going to win!' Rose added, tightening her grip on her new broom.

Freddie glared at her but didn't attempt to get back at her while their fathers were still present.

'Teddy, will you come with us? We can help you practice for when you play at Hogwarts' James asked of his brother.

'Maybe' Teddy replied, not committing himself.

'Breakfasts ready!' Ginny called through the open door. Toys were dropped as the children all scrambled up to get to the table.

'I wanna sit beside Teddy!' James shouted as Dominique tried to sit down beside him.

'Oh James it doesn't matter' ten year old Dominique told him and sat down. Of course this started the first of James' tantrums and Ginny had to threaten him with taking away his broom before he would quieten. Victoire moved up and allowed James to sit between her and Teddy so as to avoid any further tantrums he was thinking of throwing. Then the women levitated the plates of food to the table and everyone dug in hungrily.

'Ew! Mum, Hugo threw his eggs at me!' Rose whined ten minutes into the meal.

'Hugo, stop throwing food at your sister' Hermione cautioned the four year old.

'Okay' he said simply, then picked up another handful of scrambled egg and through it straight across the table at Victoire. It landed in her hair and she squealed loudly. Louis and James giggled and pointed at her which made Victoire go red in the face as she screamed at her younger cousins. Hermione, Fleur and Ginny stepped in before things got really out of hand, and Hermione picked Hugo up and made him sit on the famous Naughty Step for four minutes.

Once breakfast was done with, each little family retreated to their respective rooms to wash and dress. Once Teddy had dressed himself in his new jeans and blue shirt, he rushed out of the room without a word to anyone. James insisted on dressing himself so Harry helped Albus and Ginny dressed Lily. When both Potter boys were dress in their matching blue jeans, burgundy shirts and beige sweater vests, they too rush away to find some cousins to play with.

'Mummy, will you do my hair?' Lily asked, holding up a hairbrush.

'Of course I will, Flower. What do you want? Pigtails or braids?' Ginny asked.

Lily consider her options carefully and then settled on braids. Ginny parted the little girl's hair in two and plaited each section and then tied little blue ribbons in the end to match the royal blue dress her daughter now wore. Lily thanked her mother before rushing off to find Lucy and Roxanne.

Once all four kids had left the room, Harry quickly snapped the door shut and approached his wife. Ginny smiled and Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly.

'Merry Christmas' he whispered in her ear. Ginny sighed. She couldn't wait for tonight when they returned to their own house, when the kids would be fast asleep after a full day, so Harry and Ginny could enjoy some alone time.

Ginny leaned in and touched her lips to Harry's again but before either of them could start to enjoy it, the bedroom door banged open and Harry and Ginny looked around.

'Grandma Molly says to hurry up. We're going to visit my parents and Uncle Fred's graves' Teddy said quickly before disappearing again.

Harry looked back to his wife to see an expression of grief work its way into her features. No matter how special Christmas was, it would be forever marred by the deaths of their loved ones. As would Victoire's birthday and their own birthdays. For the last fourteen years, The Weasley, The Potters, Teddy and Andromeda made a tradition of visiting the graves of Fred, Remus and Tonks. Today would be no different.

* * *

_*****Important*****_

_**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got far too long so I decided to break it up into two (maybe three) parts. Don't fret, it will be finished in time for Christmas, even if that means abandoning my other stories until then :) Part Two could even be up later tonight! ;)**_

_**So remember my message at the beginning...Even just a small smile and you are bound to review! And if you are reading this now with no intention of reviewing then I urge you to reconsider...Christmas is a time for giving! Anyone who reviews will get a review in return, I promise! **_

_**Merry Christmas!**_  
_**Lots of Love,**_  
_**Gabrielle :) x**_


	2. Part Two

_**Okay, so I know I said this might have been up last night, but I was just too tired to finished writing it. However, it will be in three parts so there will be one more after this. Remember my message from Part One. If you smile, giggle, laugh or even shed a small tear (for this part will be quite sad) then you are bound to review! Help to spread that festive feeling :) **_

_**This is dedicated to my wonderful Granddad. He sadly passed away in September and this will be my first Christmas without him. As our family will gather as his graveside on Christmas morning, it felt fitting to have the Weasley/Potters, Teddy and Andromeda do the same. **_

**A Very Weasley Christmas**  
**Part Two**

Harry and Ginny joined the rest of the family in the kitchen, who were all wrapped up in cloaks and scarves already. All the festive spirit from before breakfast was gone. Even the children knew that this was the time when they had to behave.

'Are we all ready?' Molly asked, standing up from the table.

Everyone nodded and the children moved closer to their parents. James went to Charlie's side and Arthur took Louis's hand. Harry picked Albus up from the floor and Ginny scooped Lily into her arms in preparation for their apparition. Then one by one, the pairs Disapparated.

George, with Freddie in his arms, was the first to reach the snowy hillside. Harry and Albus were the second and Harry watched as George placed Freddie back on the ground, moved closer to the small headstone on the left and dropped to his knees. Angelina with Roxanne in her arms arrived next. She passed her daughter to Harry and then ran to George's side wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Harry put a hand on Freddie's shoulder and pulled him closer as Ginny and Lily arrived. Ginny took Lily with her to the graveside and when she dropped to her knees across from George, she put the toddler sitting on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. As more of the family arrived and surrounded the three graves that stood alongside each other, Harry waited for Teddy. His godson was the last to arrive, with his grandmother and then turned towards the grave on the right without speaking. James and Albus were now with Ginny, so Harry approached Teddy.

He stood at the end of his mother's grave, gazing silently down at her name printed in black across the headstone, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. His light brown hair that always seemed to have a turquoise tint at the tips, was now as black as Harry's. Andromeda had kneeled down in between her daughter and son-in-law's graves and was conjuring wreaths for both. Harry placed his hands on his godson's shoulders.

'I miss them, too' he whispered. Teddy sniffled and wiped his gloved hand across his face, chasing away stray tears.

'You can't miss who you never knew' Teddy replied, looking away from the graves.

'Of course you can. I missed my parents every single day of my life. I still do. And you might not remember them mate but they loved you with every piece of their hearts. They died so you could live a better life' Harry said.

'I know the story, Harry. That doesn't make it any easier to understand. My mum had stayed behind and she left to be with my dad instead of me' Teddy whispered, wiping more tears away.

'Teddy, I know it's easy to resent them for their decisions but it's also easy to love them for it. Your mum could never have stayed at home while others risked their lives to save the people they loved. I know how you feel and I know it isn't easy. But your parents were great people' Harry said quietly.

Teddy wiped away tears and nodded slowly. 'Thanks, Harry' he mumbled.

A hand touched Harry's shoulder and he turned to find Ginny standing behind him, smiling. He smiled back, knowing she had heard what he had said to Teddy.

'Harry, we come here every year but we never visit your parents graves' Teddy said suddenly, looking back at his godfather.

'Ginny and I will go tomorrow' he assured the teen.

'I've never even seen it' Teddy mumbled.

Harry hesitated for a bare second, before saying, 'Would you like to?'

Teddy looked up at his godfather and Harry knew why he was interested in seeing the Potters graves. To know he wasn't the only one feeling the way he did. Teddy nodded.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'Is it okay if I take Teddy to see my parents' graves? Andromeda can take Albus back to The Burrow' he said.

Ginny smiled. 'Of course. I'll see you at home' she said, kissing his cheek.

Harry and Teddy said quick goodbyes to the rest of the family and then Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

They appeared right beside the small church and adjoining graveyard. Harry led Teddy through the kissing gate and straight over to the Potters grave. He stopped at the foot of it and looked over at Teddy who was reading the inscription on the headstone. Both were silent for a long time.

'It's hard to believe that our dads were best friends at Hogwarts' Teddy said after a while. A light bulb went off in Harry's head as he thought of his dad, Remus, Sirius and Peter – The Marauders.

'Yeah, it is. Your dad was the good boy though, made prefect and everything. The only thing my dad made was the record for the person with the most detentions. I should know' Harry said with a snort. He thought of those Saturdays spent in Professor Snape's office during his sixth year and how many times he had come across his father and godfather's names in the old detention records.

'I warn you, James will be just as bad as his granddad when he gets to Hogwarts' Teddy said, smiling.

'Oh I know' Harry said with a sigh and both smiled at each other. They fell silent again.

'Gran says you were seventeen the first time you got to visit your parents' grave' Teddy stated after a few minutes.

'Yeah, I was. I didn't even know the truth about their deaths until I was eleven. Then I went to Hogwarts and the thought never crossed my mind until the war started. Hermione came with me' Harry explained.

Just then, Teddy sniffled again and wiped away tears from his face. He turned and buried his face in Harry's chest and cried move heavily than he had ever done at his own parents' graves.

'I'm sorry, Harry' he sobbed through his tears.

'It's okay, mate. I spent more time crying here than anything else' Harry admitted.

Teddy looked up. 'It's not that. You had it so much worse than me. You grew up during the war, fighting to save your own life every single year. I don't have a right to cry compared to what you went through' he sobbed.

'Hey' Harry said, pulling the teen away from his chest and looking him in the eye, 'You have every right to cry. Don't ever think that you don't' he told him. He suddenly felt tears prickling at his own eyes. Teddy nodded.

They both looked back at the Potters grave. 'You miss them?' Teddy asked.

'Every single day' Harry replied.

...**...**

'Hey, we're back' Harry called as he and Teddy came through the back door of The Burrow.

'DADDY!' came three little shouts and James, Albus and Lily shot into the kitchen and into their father's arms.

'Where'd you go' James asked.

'Why'd you take so long?' Albus asked.

Harry and Teddy both laughed. 'Here, it's Christmas and you three are worrying about me! Haven't you cousins and toys to play with?' Harry said.

The three children cheered and ran away again. Molly bustled into the kitchen then to check on the dinner and on seeing Harry and Teddy, she fussed about them getting warm again and sent them to sit at the fire.

All the kids were running riot again. Bangs, screams and shouts of "Reparo" coming from Victoire could be heard all over the house.

'I better go see what they're up to' Teddy said. Harry nodded and Teddy ran for the stairs. Harry entered the sitting room and found Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the only ones in there.

'How was it?' Ginny asked, as Harry sat down beside her.

'It was okay. He cried a lot but I think it helped him too' Harry said, keeping it short.

He looked up at Hermione. 'He asked about the time we went there during the war' he told her.

Hermione grimaced, remembering that night. It was not one she or Harry liked to talk about much, except to each other. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'I was thinking while we were at the grave. I might give The Marauders Map to Teddy. I always wanted to give it to James, when he was old enough, but he won't be going to Hogwarts for another four years and Teddy's there now. Plus, Remus helped make it. I'm sure Teddy would love to have it. It was one of my most treasured possessions simply because my dad helped create it. I'd like Teddy to feel like that too' Harry explained.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all silent for a while, thinking about what Harry had said.

'I agree' Hermione said, finally. Ron nodded in agreement too. Harry looked at Ginny.

'You were going to give it to James? Are you mad?' she said and all four of them laughed.

'I said when he was old enough' Harry reminded her.

'Yeah and that will be when he's about thirty' Ginny added and they all laughed again.

Just then, Molly entered the sitting room. 'Oh Ginny, Hermione, dears, would you mind helping me with dinner. It's almost ready' she said.

'Sure' both women answered and left the room.

As they left, James and Rose rushed into the room.

'Daddy, can we try our new brooms now?' James asked.

'Yeah, can we daddy, please?' Rose begged.

'I said after dinner, James' Harry reminded his son.

'But you'll be playing Quidditch with mum and Uncle George and everyone' James complained.

Harry sighed heavily, giving his son his disapproving look. 'Alright then, but just until dinner is ready' he gave in.

James cheered and ran away shouting, 'Freddie! Dad said yes!'

Ron and Harry laughed. 'Do you ever tell them no?' Ron asked.

'No' Harry replied and they laughed again.

...**...**

'DADDY! James flew into me on purpose!' Rose howled to Ron.

'Did not!' James shouted.

'Did too!' Rose roared back.

James landed beside her. 'I didn't!' he shouted at her.

Rose seemed to have more of her Aunt Ginny in her than anyone expected, for right then she picked up her broom and swung it at James, bashing him across the head with the tail end and knocking the seven year old off his feet.

'Rosie!' Ron shouted as he and Harry sprinted over to where the two children were now rolling around on the ground in full fight.

Teddy and Victoire, who were flying around on their full sized brooms, stopped to watch the kids fight.

Harry and Ron pulled them apart and were in the process of telling them off when Fleur called through the back door, 'Dinner iz ready!'

'You better hope I don't tell your mother what you just did or she'll take your broom away. Now get inside and if I hear one word out of you for the whole meal, I'll take it away myself, do you understand?' Harry scolded James.

James glared at his father defiantly for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. 'Now, get inside' Harry repeated and James ran off.

Harry looked up to see Ron staring at him, strangely.

'What?' Harry asked.

'I've never heard you give out to any of your kids like that' Ron said, trying not to laugh.

Harry sighed and shook his head. 'These traditions are getting to be far too much hassle' he said.

Ron laughed and the two men headed inside.

...**...**

'What's wrong with James?' Ginny whispered to Harry during desert. The whole family were sitting around the table, each and every one wearing the traditional Weasley jumpers that Molly knitted every year.

Harry looked over to his son who was sitting between Teddy and Albus. He still looked angry but wasn't speaking and pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

'I took your advice and gave out to him. I don't think he liked it' Harry said. Ginny smiled and tried not to laugh.

'I guess he's so used to getting away with murder around you, to hear you shout at him for once must have been a shock' she said. Harry looked back over to his son and nodded.

Truthfully, he felt guilty about shouting at James now but was glad to see his son was actually obeying him.

After another half hour, when everyone had eaten as much as they possibly could, George spoke up.

'So, who's up for playing Quidditch then?' he asked. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Angelina, Bill and Charlie raised their hands.

George counted. 'Only seven? We need one more for even teams. Come on, Perce' George said, nudging his brother.

'No, I think I'll do better if I just watch this year' Percy replied.

Quidditch had never been Percy's thing and last year, when he had been coerced into playing, he had fallen off his broom when George, carrying the Quaffle, had flown too close.

'Fine, Fleur?' George asked.

'Oh no, not after ze year before last' she said. That year, Fleur had been crushed between Charlie and Ron when both had been chasing the flying Quaffle and hadn't been looking were they were going.

George sighed. He knew better than to ask his father, who hadn't played Quidditch since before George had started school. Audrey and Hermione couldn't play to save their lives. Then his eyes settled on the one last possibility.

'Teddy, do you want to play?' George asked. Teddy looked up from the end of the table where he had been playing exploding snap with Louis and Victoire.

'What?' he asked, obviously having not been paying attention to the adults' conversation.

'We're short a player for Quidditch. Do you want to play?' George asked.

Teddy's eyes bulged and his mouth popped open.

Andromeda spoke up. 'I'm not sure about this. You lot play very rough' she said. Harry couldn't help but agree with her.

'He'll be fine. He plays on the Gryffindor team and if that isn't rough, I don't know what is. Now, do you want to play, Teddy?' George asked again.

Teddy seemed lost for words. He had never been invited to play with the adults and even when he had asked, the year before when he had made the Gryffindor team, they still said no. So, Teddy looked to Harry.

Harry considered this quickly. He had seen Teddy play at Hogwarts and knew he was a good flyer, but whenever George, Bill and Charlie played Quidditch together, he knew it got rough.

But then Ginny spoke up. 'I think he'll do fine. Now, let's pick teams' she said.

Harry and Charlie were made team captains as they were the two best Seekers. Charlie went first and picked Angelina, the best Chaser present. Harry then chose Teddy, to boost the young boy's confidence. Teddy grinned, now getting excited. Next, Charlie chose Ginny, taking advantage of Harry having not chosen her in favour of boosting Teddy's confidence. So Harry chose Bill next. Charlie then picked George, which left Ron to Harry, which Harry was hoping for. Ron's keeping abilities still suffered slightly in huge crowds but when it came to playing with family, his desire to beat his brothers overpowered his nerves and he played superbly. George would also play Keeper as they were playing without Bludgers.

Charlie and Bill went to collect the Quaffle, Snitch and brooms, while everyone else helped clear away the table. They all met in the Weasleys orchard. Charlie passed around their brooms. This was another reason that Harry was glad he had chosen Teddy. In September of his third year, when he had made the house team, Harry had bought his godson a Firebolt 360, which was considered the best broom to date and as Harry still rode his old Firebolt, bought for him by his godfather, Sirius, Harry's team easily had the best brooms.

The rest of the family sat down against the trees, Molly and Arthur looking after James, Albus, Lily, Freddie and Roxanne as all their parents were playing. Fleur had consented to be the one who threw in the Quaffle and she and Arthur would act as referee.

'Ready?' Harry asked Teddy as he mounted his broom. The fourteen year old nodded, excitedly. They both kicked off and joined the other six.

'Ready?' Fleur called from below. Everyone nodded and she threw the Quaffle high and released the Snitch.

* * *

So what did you guyd think? Remember even just a smile and you are bound to review :) I hope you liked it as it was hard to write, particularly the beginning :)

Christmas is just three days away :) And for the first time ever in my whole (almost) eighteen years, we are going to have a white christmas! As much as I hate the snow, it's kind of nice at christmas time :) A half a foot fell in just two hours today and there's more to come!

Oh and because I'm feeling very festive, I spent a lot of my afternoon (That wasn't taken up by reading this amazing story called Her Eyes by WrittenAnonymous, a Rose/Scorpius story. Check it out, it's amazing) playing christmas music very loudly and dancing around with my brother and younger cousins. And so I want to know...What are your all time favourite christmas songs?

Mine are (in this order):  
All I Want For Christmas _by Mariah Carey_  
Christmas Time_ by Christina Aguilera_  
Fairytale of New York _by The Pogues_  
Last Christmas _by WHAM!_  
My Only Wish (This Year) _by Britney Spears_

There's loads more but I'll leave it there before I bore you to death ;)

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I love you all for it (even those you didn't review, although I'm disappointed...Come on people, it's CHRISTMAS!)

The final part will be up by this time tomorrow!  
'Til then  
Merry Christmas!  
Gabrielle :) x


	3. Part Three

_**The Final instalment of A Very Weasley Christmas. I hope some of you got a giggle out of it...I have no way of knowing because very few reviewed :( But a huge thanks to those who did. An even bigger thanks to Halie ;) I'm super glad you liked it! So, anyways, I hope you enjoy Part Three! Happy Christmas :D**_

**A Very Weasley Christmas**

**Part Three**

'GO TEDDY!' Victoire and Lily were shouting from the ground. James and Albus were watching Teddy with the greatest expression of awe on their faces. The adults on the ground were watching in pure disbelief.

Presently, the score stood at 80-50, with Harry's team winning. And of the eight goals scored, Teddy was responsible for five. Angelina and Ginny, as the other teams Chasers, had started off going easy on Teddy, knowing it was his first game with the adults but once he had scored his third goal, both women decided enough was enough. That didn't stop him scoring two more and Bill scoring three of his own. Teddy's smile had turned to more of a smirk as he realised George, as Keeper, was getting frustrated.

Another half hour passed, bringing the match into its third hour. Harry and Charlie were evenly matched as Seekers. Charlie had a tad bit more skill but Harry's broom was far better than his adversary's. As usual, they were both being ruthless in their attempts to capture the Snitch. Harry was almost unseated twice from his broom and Charlie was sure to have a bruise from the dig in the ribs Harry had given him earlier. Teddy had just scored his sixth goal when Harry spotted the Snitch. As it was already growing dark and most of the players were already freezing, Harry urged his Firebolt forward and before Charlie knew what was happening, the Snitch was caught and Harry's team had won. Ron and Bill converged on Teddy, patting his back and ruffling his hair. Ginny and Angelina congratulated him as the kids on the ground cheered wildly. Harry flew up next to Teddy and stopped.

'Teddy Lupin, someday you are going to have to explain to me how in the name of god you got that good!' Harry said. Teddy grinned, extremely pleased with himself.

'Must be the Tonks genes in me, Harry' Teddy said and all the adults, including Andromeda burst out laughing, all of them completely aware of how utterly clumsy Nymphadora Tonks had actually been.

Everyone retreated into the house then, eager to warm up by the fire. Hats, scarves, gloves and cloaks were thrown into a messy heap on the kitchen table as everyone gather around the fire. Dominique, Rose, James, Freddie and Louis were now looking at Teddy as if he was a hero. Arthur passed around glasses of Fire Whiskey to all the adults who drank them gratefully.

Then a booming knock on the door rang throughout the house and everyone looked in the direction of the front door, wondering who on earth would have come calling when the entire family was already there.

'Harry, dear, could you get that. Percy, go grab a chair for whoever it is' Molly said, looking way to comfortable to get up now. Harry stood and as he did, Albus and Lily wandered after him, curious about their visitor. Harry reached the door and pulled it open.

Albus and Lily squealed with delight and shot into the visitor's arms who swept both of them up with ease.

'Percy, I doubt we'll need that chair' Harry called back into the house, grinning widely at his old friend. Then he stood back. The visitor stooped and entered the house and twenty odd people cried out 'HAGRID!'

All the children squealed and ran at Hagrid who already had Albus and Lily sitting on his shoulders.

'Hello, you lot! 'Appy Christmas!' Hagrid boomed. He placed Albus and Lily back on the ground, only to replace them with Roxanne and Hugo.

'How come you're here, Hagrid? Not that we aren't pleased to see you' Harry asked, closing the front door and perching himself on the arm of the sofa next to Ginny.

'Well, as it happens I was just with Neville. He was up at the school checking on his flamin' Mandrakes or summat and he mentioned he and the kids were thinkin' of dropping in on you lot. And I realised that I just hadn't seen any of you in a while, so I decided I'd drop by too' Hagrid explained.

'Well, were very pleased to have you, Hagrid. Can we get you a Fire Whiskey?' Arthur offered.

'That'd be smashin', Arthur, thanks' Hagrid replied, taking Roxanne and Hugo from his shoulders and placing them back on the floor beside the others.

Hermione got up and went to hug Hagrid. 'We've missed you' she told her old friend.

'Teddy was telling us about your lessons' Ron said, reaching over to shake Hagrid's hand.

'Yeah, they're brilliant. Can I still come down to see the unicorn foal when we get back to school?' Teddy asked, enthusiastically.

'Well o' course you can. And I'm guessin' you'll be taggin' along too, Victoire?' Hagrid asked and Victoire's face lit up.

'Can I really? Even though I don't take Care of Magical Creature yet?' she asked, full of excitement.

'O' course. Am I to take it then, that you'll be in my class next year?' Hagrid asked her.

Victoire nodded her head, grinning widely. 'Oh yes! Teddy says they're excellent. I can't wait! Will we get to learn about Hippogriffs, like Uncle Ron said you did with him in his third year?' she inquired.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed out loud, remembering their very first Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Buckbeak the Hippogriff had attacked their arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

'Sure you know all about Hippogriffs, Victoire' Hagrid said.

'Yeah, I know. I just love Buckbeak!' she replied, laughing. Everyone laughed with her.

'Hello?' someone called, knocking in the front door as they opened it. A second later, Neville Longbottom appeared.

Everyone called out in greeting as he entered the room followed by seven other people. His wife, Hannah and their children, six year old Frankie and three year old Ali, and the Scamanders – Luna and her husband Rolf and their children, five year old twins, Lorcan and Lysander.

The room was now packed to bursting point even without the half giant. Arthur and Bill conjured more chairs and everyone sat down as comfortably as they could.

The Longbottoms and the Scamanders calling on Christmas day was never a set tradition like the events of the rest of the day were, but they did often call, one or both families, usually in the evening time after the Longbottoms left Neville's gran's and when the Scamanders were finished at Xenophilius Lovegood's.

'Oh Frankie! You should have seen the way Teddy played today!' Albus exclaimed to his friend. Even though, so far, Albus had shown very little interest in the sport, Frankie Longbottom was obsessed.

'Teddy played with you today?' Neville asked.

'He sure did. He scored six out of the nine goals we got' Harry told everyone.

'Who was Keeper?' Rolf asked, looking at Ron.

'Not me mate. Little twirp wouldn't have scored against me' Ron replied, smiling at Teddy, who grinned back.

'It was George' Ginny said, poking her brother playfully, who grimaced, ready for the teasing that would surely come. And when it did he turned to Teddy.

'Re-match tomorrow' he said. Everyone laughed.

'I'll still beat you Uncle George' Teddy said, smirking.

'Well I can't say I'm very surprised. Since I was the one who suggested he tried out for the Gryffindor team last year. Best Chaser the team has had in years!' Neville said, winking at Teddy, who smiled, thrilled with the attention he was getting.

'Teddy! Will you teach me to play as good as you?' James asked excitedly, pulling on Teddy's arm.

'Maybe...if you behave' Teddy said with a smile.

'I always behave' James replied, causing Harry and Ginny to snort loudly.

'Anyway James, you'll have to follow the family line and become a Seeker like your dad and your granddad James' Luna told the seven year old.

'And his mum' Ginny added, smiling.

'Yeah, it's a Potter family tradition!' Ron said, ruffling his nephew's hair.

James considered that for a few minutes, looking at his father out the corner of his eye. Then he shook his head.

'Nothing wrong with breaking tradition!'

* * *

_**Heehee...that last line makes me giggle :D Seeing as the whole story is about Traditions, lol. So guys, this is the last chance you have to review... You know you want to! Lol**_

_**Thank you to everyone that read this. A bigger thank you to those you reviewed! ;) **_

_**Merry Christmas...Happy Hanukkah...Whatever else, lol!**_

_**Gabrielle :) x **_


End file.
